


Paper Heart

by madamteatime



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/pseuds/madamteatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho overhears something he shouldn't have</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Heart

_This fucking shoot._

Yunho didn’t sign up for this. It’s hot, he’s tired, and the new dancer – the cute one with the dark hair and full lips – has been eyeing Changmin all day like he’s a prime cut of kobe beef.

Not that Yunho cares. It’s just unprofessional as fuck.

He may have said that last part out loud. Manager hyung shoots him a surprised look – Yunho never swears in public. He sighs and rubs a hand over his face.

“I need a smoke break,” he mutters. He sees the new dancer say something to Changmin, and then the sound of Changmin’s laughter floats across the room.

It makes Yunho want to crush things.

“Around the side of the building,” Manager says. 

Yunho nods and ducks out. He leans against the wall and lights up, the nicotine sliding relief through his veins. Calm, he’s totally calm. He is absolutely not going to break the new dancer’s face.

The side door bangs open. Yunho sidles around the corner of the building, not in the mood to make small talk.

“So what’s the deal?”

Jesus Christ. The bastard was everywhere.

“With who?” Achi, one of their other dancers, sounds bored with the conversation. Apparently everyone had decided it was time for a smoke.

“You know. Yunho and Changmin.” 

Yunho bristles. New dancer guy – Rui? – was just asking for it.

“Ha? What about them?”

“I was just wondering,” Rui lowers his voice. “Their relationship doesn’t seem normal.”

“Like it’s any of your business.” Achi was such a bro. He deserved a raise.

“Changmin likes him,” a third voice speaks up. “Liked him for ages. Everyone knows – except Yunho of course.”

There’s a snort and then the voices fade away.

Yunho stands frozen in the alleyway, the last of his cigarette dangling between his fingers.

\- - -

He’s still dazed when he gets to their dressing room.

Naturally, the only person in there is Changmin, curled up on the couch and playing a game on his phone.

“What’s up,” he says without looking up.

“Nothing,” Yunho says too quickly.

Changmin lifts his head. His eyes flicker over Yunho’s face. “Do you know something?”

“What?” Yunho bites the inside of his cheek.

“Oh my god, you totally know something!” Changmin gets to his feet. “You always bite the inside of your cheek when you know something juicy. Quick quick tell me!”

Yunho’s going to have a fucking heart attack. “No! I mean – I don’t know anything!”

Changmin emits an insane sort of cackle and bounces towards him. “Is it Kakiyan’s mistress? Sonny swears she’s a celebrity – ”

“I said I don’t know anything!”

Changmin blinks, taken aback by Yunho’s tone. Yunho refuses to feel bad about it.

“Okay. Jeez. Calm your overgrown tits.”

“Don’t talk about my tits,” Yunho mumbles. 

Changmin grins. “Why, afraid someone might notice them? They’re kinda hard to miss.” He starts to reach for Yunho’s chest but Yunho steps back, gripped by sudden panic.

“Don’t touch me!”

They stand there frozen for a few seconds, Changmin with his hands still at chest height, Yunho wide-eyed and flushed.

Changmin drops his arms and frowns. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Yunho swallows. _Changmin likes him_ echoes in his head. 

“Nothing,” he manages. “Sorry. I-I’m just tired.”

_Everyone knows except Yunho._

He turns on his heel and leaves the room.

\- - -

He’s fucking this up.

He’s completely fucking this up, because he’s acting like he hates Changmin when really all Yunho wants to do is crush him in his arms and tell him he loves him (always, forever) and that he never, ever wants to let him go.

But instead he’s standing in their kitchen at 1am glaring at the countertop as Changmin chatters away on the phone with his new best friend, Rui the backup dancer.

Yunho is going to murder Rui in his sleep.

“Go to sleep!” he yells in the general direction of the living room.

“You go to sleep!” Changmin yells back.

Yunho stays up all night out of sheer anger.

\- - -

Changmin and Rui are dating.

Yunho _knows_ they’re dating, because Changmin’s got that happy little flush on his cheeks lately and he laughs often and doesn’t get angry even when Yunho (purposely) leaves the cap off the toothpaste and – 

Everything is just awful. Yunho contemplates the wall of their practice room, then gives in to a surge of raw feeling and slams his fist into it until his knuckles are bleeding.

“I’m sure the wall had it coming,” a deep voice says from behind him.

Yunho turns. Sam-san gives him a sympathetic look.

“Changmin’s dating, huh.”

Yunho look away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he mutters. It’s not very convincing. 

Sam puts his hands up. “Hey, it’s none of my business.”

That's right. It’s nobody’s business but theirs. Yunho can handle this alone. He can handle this like a man. He –

He kinda just really needs someone to talk to.

“Hyung,” he says softly. Sam isn’t Korean, but he’s earned the title. “Does everyone really know?”

“Know what?”

Yunho sighs and slides down the wall. Sam comes and sits next to him. “I heard some of the dancers talking. They said – they said Changmin really likes me. They said everyone knows except me. He told everyone. Like it’s nothing. Like it doesn’t even matter.” Yunho swallows. His voice drops to a whisper. “I didn’t tell anyone. Only you. I wanted to wait for the right moment to tell him – I wanted it to be just between us.”

There’s a short silence. Then Sam snorts.

“Well that’s impossible. It can never be just between the two of you – you’re celebrities. People will talk about you and judge you and ask questions no matter what you do. Deal with it.” He pats Yunho’s shoulder. “The dancers gossip too much. But who said Changmin told anyone?”

Yunho looks up. Sam’s expression softens.

“Anyone with two eyes in their head can see he’s in love with you.”

Yunho groans and drops his head in his hands. “But he’s dating Rui now.”

“A man has needs Yunho,” Sam says wryly.

“He could’ve just told me,” Yunho mutters.

“And risked losing you? Don’t be absurd.”

Yunho emits a frustrated wail and slides lower until he’s splayed out on his back. Sam’s amused face appears in his line of vision.

“It’s okay. It’s only the love of your life,” he grins.

Yunho really needs to find himself a new mentor.

\- - -

At first Yunho thinks he imagined the sound. He’s got the TV on pretty loud – it might have just been something in the movie. He hits pause and turns his head.

The sound comes again, and this time it’s unmistakable – a soft, deep moan. Yunho gets to his feet and follows the sound to Changmin’s door.

Another moan, and then the murmur of Changmin’s voice.

“Yeah – don’t stop. . .”

Yunho doesn’t know what possesses him. He twists the knob and flings open the door.

Rui pops his mouth off Changmin’s dick and falls off the bed in surprise. Hot eyed and flushed with arousal, Changmin drags the covers over his lap.

“Hey hyung,” he pants. 

Yunho narrows his eyes. “Get out,” he snaps. 

Changmin gives him an exasperated look. “You can’t kick me out. I live here.”

Yunho turns his wrath on Rui, now trying to cover himself with a pillow. “You. Out!”

Rui mumbles quick apologies and grabs his clothes. Changmin’s eyebrows snap together. 

“Fine. If you’re going to be so uptight about this we’ll just go to Rui’s place.” He gets to his feet, unashamed and glorious in his nakedness, and starts to get dressed. Yunho is so distracted he almost doesn’t realise what he said.

“Wait. What?”

Changmin closes the front door on his shocked face.

\- - -

He should handle this like an adult. He’ll just talk to Rui, explain the situation calmly and rationally and hope he backs off. They can totally be mature about it.

Yunho decides to take the petty route.

Changmin storms into the practice room, the door slamming shut behind him. “What the fuck!” he glares at Yunho. “You had Rui fired!”

“He was let go due to misconduct,” Yunho says smoothly.

“Bullshit,” Changmin grabs the front of his shirt. “It was you, I know it.”

“Maybe he should spend less time messing around with his superiors and more time practicing his dancing,” Yunho says, tone sharp.

“I can’t believe you fired a guy just because I fucked him,” Changmin is shaking with fury. “That’s low and you know it – ”

Yunho snaps. He pushes Changmin off and pins his arms against the wall. “Yeah I had him fired. But it’s your own damn fault, leading him on, acting like you had _feelings_ for him – ”

“Who said I don’t have feelings for Rui?” Changmin snarls.

“How the fuck are you supposed to have feelings for him when you’re apparently in love with me?”

Changmin goes very still. Yunho closes his eyes and mentally kicks himself; that wasn’t what he meant to say at all.

Silence stretches between them, thick and tense.

“Who told you that?” Changmin whispers.

Yunho lets go of him and takes a step back. “Overheard some of the dancers,” he mumbles. Changmin is staring him down and he suddenly feels about 2 feet tall.

_I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up._

“You knew. All this time you knew. Is that why you’ve been such an asshole to me?”

Yunho reviews his behaviour over the last few weeks in his head. 

_I FUCKED UP._

“No – Changmin, that’s not – ” he reaches out, but Changmin shies away from him.

“Fuck you Yunho,” he snarls.

Yunho has no time to reply as Changmin pushes past him, wiping angry tears with the back of his hand.

\- - -

Yunho contemplates the bathtub and wonders if it’d be too much trouble to just drown himself in it.

Changmin would probably complain about having to clean his remains up.

“If you’re going to just stand there the least you could do is take your clothes off.” 

Yunho looks around so fast he almost gives himself whiplash.

“Changminnie,” he breathes. 

It’s been three days of the silent treatment – the longest three days of his life – and Yunho is sort of losing his mind. That first night after their fight he sat outside Changmin’s door and listened to his quiet sobs and wanted to stab himself with a rusty knife over and over. He must have drifted off around dawn but when he woke up there was a blanket over him and Changmin wasn’t in his room.

Now he’s leaning in the doorway of the bathroom with his arms crossed over his chest and a determined set to his jaw. 

Yunho falls apart in about two seconds flat.

“I’m sorry,” he babbles. “I’m so so sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me – I did it all wrong. That wasn’t how it was supposed to go at all, I just got so jealous I – ” He takes a deep breath. Changmin watches him, silent and waiting. “I love you Changminnie. I’m really – seriously – crazy about you, it keeps me up at night – ”

“I know,” Changmin says. Yunho shuts his mouth with a snap.

“Huh?”

“Took me a few days to figure it out.” Changmin steps into the bathroom, moves towards him. “We really need to work on your emotional expression.”

Yunho gives a wet laugh and lets Changmin get up close, right into his personal space. “How did you know?”

“A lifetime of dealing with assholes? I was in a band with assholes, I live with an asshole, _I’m_ an asshole – ”

Yunho shuts him up with a kiss, hot and desperate and hopefully more eloquent than he’s feeling. His arms go around Changmin and Changmin makes a sound against his mouth.

He pulls away after a few seconds – or weeks, or days – and licks his lips.

“Rui and I were never dating,” Changmin says. “I just fucked him to rile you up. He knew I wasn’t interested.”

Yunho’s eyebrows snap together. “ _You_ – ” Goddamn, they were both fucking idiots. He shakes his head. “Forget it. Kiss me.”

Changmin grins. 

His hand cups the back of Yunho’s head and reels him forward, and when their lips meet again Yunho swears he sees stars.  



End file.
